


第3节车厢

by cocrylic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, subway sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 这大概是一个又病又丧的腿肉，地铁垃圾趴，主叉冬，这是个又丧又怂的年轻叉，以上能接受就拉下去吧





	第3节车厢

        这是一次任务中的小插曲。

        ……也可以算作是某种意外，因为在那之前大概整个特战小队的人都没有谁会有胆子去验证一下九头蛇最强大武器到底顺服到了哪种程度。

        他是说，当然了，那个传说为鬼魂的杀手有一双鹿一样的绿眼睛、性感又强悍的金属手臂和漂亮的肌肉线条，最重要的是他还有一双红得像吸血鬼似的嘴唇，多的是队员私下里讨论过如何对那张嘴做某些粗俗又下流的事，又或者怎样把那个看起来冷漠的男人操到满脸通红地流眼泪，但是那也就跟几个幼稚男人看到路过的美女一样跟所谓的哥们交换彼此难以入耳的念头，然后打趣着过去，没有谁真的敢将那些东西付诸行动。

        可确实有人真的那么干了，在那次任务结束的归途上。

        实际上朗姆洛觉得那是可以理解的，因为这个人没有见识过冬兵是怎样用让人来不及反应的速度扭断一个人的脖子，也没有见识过对方单单用小刀就覆灭掉一整个武器完备的小队，他没有见过刀光划过的炫丽晃眼，也没见过子弹开出的艳丽血花，更加没见过冬兵战斗时的姿态，便有比九头蛇特工还大得多的胆子。

        起初的时候他们在地铁上坐的分散开来，出于某些伪装之类的目的。就算是冬兵的金属臂都被衣袖和手套藏得严严实实，而这个时间段的人并不多，可以说是十分之少，除了极少数的乘客以外，其他的就全都是小队的人了。

        朗姆洛坐在冬兵的斜对面。

        冬兵的位置并不算有多么过于偏僻，但也可以说是角落，至少假如手法足够隐蔽，没人会发现九头蛇的顶尖杀手正被他身后的人进行性骚扰。当那个引起之后一切的男人把手放到冬兵屁股上的时候，朗姆洛想，下一秒冬兵或许就会扭断对方的手。

        然而并没有。

        那个有着棕卷长发的士兵什么都没干，就只是抓着扶手，像进到地铁时一样。他仿佛并没有感觉到在自己身上多出来的别人的手……这当然是不可能的，谁都知道超级战士的敏锐程度，但他就是一点反应都没有。

        像是被这样的态度所鼓励，男人的另一只手放在了士兵的上衣下。以足够优秀的视力，朗姆洛可以清晰地看得见那只在冬兵前胸与腹部游移的手，他动得很缓慢，时常在胸前的位置停留很长的时间，而伸进了冬兵裤子里的那只，朗姆洛能看见对方轻微活动的肩膀。

        灰绿的眼眸中隐隐闪现出某种反光，那像是有水满溢在里面的光的倒影，冬兵的眼睛确实时常给人一种湿润的错觉，要是不带有面罩，他看上去就无辜得不得了，没人能将他跟叫人闻风丧胆的杀手联系起来，那张脸……他的神情，会有人想对他做某些污秽的事情也许并不奇怪，可他的杀手的眼瞳里满是某种类似于茫然的情绪。

        他是一把武器。朗姆洛突然意识到这一点，美丽、强大，纯洁而干净的一把枪，他根本不清楚在他身上发生的究竟都意味什么，大概也包括现在的一切。

        出于这样突然的恍然大悟，又可能是出于被那双眼里的光所吸引，年轻的、还仍然具有某些热血上头或是单单被本能支配的布洛克·朗姆洛，向那把异乎寻常乖顺的人形武器走了过去。

        他吻上了士兵的嘴唇，带了些颤抖又干脆的，那并非是出于恐惧或是别的什么，要说起来更像是青涩的初中生对思慕已久的女神的举动，可当然，他还没年轻到这种程度，从客观说来他的那一吻看上去甚至带有些杀气，也可能是凶狠……总之，他颤着下唇猛地亲上了漂亮的核武器。

        在那几秒的时间里，他们之间的距离凑得格外近，朗姆洛甚至能数出面前杀手的睫毛，他的虹膜在此时放大得如同星空宇宙，那是某种像是花纹又不像花纹的东西，从宇宙爆炸到星屑尘埃，那些乱七八糟的东西出现在仿佛冻结了的大脑里。

        然后现实叫醒了他。

        冬兵的身体突然往前倾了一下，朗姆洛听见对方因猝不及防而轻吸的一口气，他抬眼看到冬兵身后男人略带挑衅的眼神，而冬兵眼中的空茫更甚，不是因为情绪理解之类的那种。朗姆洛大概知道发生了什么，可冬兵大约不知道，这让他感到一种极为怪异的心情。

        他从嘴唇一路吻到杀手的耳后，红润的唇湿漉漉的一片水光，朗姆洛撩起柔软的棕色发丝，轻声地低语了几句。

        冬日战士是听话的士兵。朗姆洛在这一刻深切地体会到了这一点，某些东西在心脏的地方不断胀大，棕发绿眼的杀手双手勾上他的后颈，顺垂的发丝看上去格外乖巧，眼睛里映着自己的身影，看起来给人一种极为认真的错觉。

        朗姆洛完全无视了朝自己怒目而视的陌生家伙，他替换了对方的手，手指深入到资产的后穴里，那里已经变得有些湿滑，但还是很紧，与有那么点偏凉的体温不同的是，里面是温热的。

        年轻的特战队员硬得厉害，士兵如同冰冻后余温的身体也没能让不断上升的热度降下去一点，他大概就是被那点过高的温度烧坏了脑子，才在地铁这种地方做出三流影片里才会出现的剧情的行为，而在半个小时前，挂在他脖子上的手才进行过一场利落的杀戮。

        可他实在是太听话了。朗姆洛这么想，埋在士兵身体里的手指进出着活动按压。

        他的手已经完全被打湿了，那可能是之前男人涂抹了什么润滑剂之类的东西，又或者是里头自己分泌的，也大概两者皆有，至少他还没从资产的脸上发现不适的神情。绿眼睛的杀手只是像抓着扶手时那样抓着他的肩膀，没用力也没用过轻的力道。

        血清是一种好东西，他知道这个，优化人体质的许多方面，多少年前掉进海里的美国队长都事无巨细地被写到博物馆和历史书上了，而他面前的杀手……他见过对方拿枪和用刀时干净修长的手，但此时是对血清某些方面体会最为深切的时刻。

        九头蛇最重要的资产有触感好得不行的屁股，和细腻得简直不像个杀手的皮肤。

        他叫冬兵转过身去，手撑着融进车厢墙壁的椅背，杀手的一条腿跪在椅子上，臀部因此翘起来，被解开的裤子松垮地挂在小腹和股间，露出半个圆润的屁股和因扩张而有些湿润的股沟，冬兵背对着他，并不能看的太清楚表情，从车窗的倒影里也只能瞧见低垂的头被模糊的黑暗所覆盖的部分。

        朗姆洛决定速战速决。

        他拉开了点对方双腿之间的距离，资产身后的穴口被一点一点撑开，他能感受到内壁试图推出异物的挤压，这使进入的性器被咬得死紧，士兵在裤子里隐约可见的大腿的线条有些绷紧，如果他能撩开对方的上衣或者拉大衣服的领口……朗姆洛想，他大概也可以看见收紧的腰线和手臂。

        但那里足够软，也足够润滑，并没有僵持多久朗姆洛就完全插到了里面去，然后……腰和发热的头脑就不受他的控制了。

        这节车厢只有他们三个人，朗姆洛和冬兵贴在最边上的座椅角落，那有种空旷的隐蔽感，可即便如此，他的行为也足够大胆了。一旁的男人对于自己面前发生的场景颇有些不甘，拉着士兵的右手摸上他的胯间，垂着眼可怜似的低声说道：“你也得帮帮我，宝贝。”

        那模样就好似他们之间熟悉至极一样。

        男人抓着冬兵的手裹住他自己的性器，毫无顾忌地上下动作着。冬兵的肤色经常会给人一种苍白的感觉，衬着男人的性器就看起来格外漂亮，也有种清晰的亵渎感，可冬兵并没有任何反抗，就同面对朗姆洛时候的顺从一样，他就只是任由别人对他做任何事。

        朗姆洛记得任务前所谓更高一级长官对冬兵下达的指令，类似于作战计划外的听从队员指挥什么的，没人会把那当真，他们才开始实战并没多久，命令传说级的暗杀大师？那得先摆脱面对冬日战士时的怂蛋心理才行。

        然而到了现在……或者是自地铁上的男人对冬兵不规矩却没有收到任何反抗开始，他就意识到那些听来好似不可思议的命令，以及不合实际的幻想就仿佛全都可以当真了，而此时境况下拿着冬兵的手疏解的男人，则是一切完美的发展中让人感到不那么完美甚至是有几分厌恶的部分。

        但其实他本身也没有任何资格去对这一发展表达不满，甚至从某种方面上来说，也许他才是那个因获利最多而令人生厌的家伙。眯着眼扫过士兵人类那只手的年轻特战队员那么想。

        他的手从杀手的前方拉开了大腿间的距离，那似乎对冬兵的站立造成了些许困扰，车窗与朗姆洛固定在那双腿上的手维持了平衡，有少量布料被撩上去而露出的后腰因此向下塌下去了一点，那部分皮肤几乎白得要反光，在深色布料下有格外鲜明的对比感。

         裤子被往下拉以后士兵的整个屁股似乎都完全暴露在在场人的视线下，深红的穴肉隐约能从抽插的动作间看到，那像是被阴茎磨得通红起来的，偶尔带出些透明的腻滑液体。臀部因为下压的腰离性器远了些，又被抓着使两人紧贴起来。

        前面的玻璃车窗染上一片模糊的雾气，亮着灯的广告牌快速地闪过不停息的鲜艳色彩，车厢里的光又亮得像是要让人眼睛睁到发酸的实验室白色，冬兵的喘息声很轻，他似乎有在刻意压低声音，又或者只是出于某种战士一类的本能，但于距离一点也不远的朗姆洛而言，它们清晰得跟响到大脑神经里的心跳声一样。

        他感到一种如同那些绚丽又冰冷的现代广告牌类似的虚假，又大概与麻醉剂或是迷幻剂的效用相当，他渐渐能听到衣料间摩擦的声音和肉体撞击的声音，满目奇异的景象又眩晕在白灯光里，那些摩擦的声音跟杀手的喘息填成了仿佛耳鸣一般的长而稳的嗡声。

       不久以后耳边的声音又都戛然而止。一切乱七八糟的幻象消失的时候，四周围上了熟悉的特战队员。

       他们惊叹起从未想到过的新发现，打量冬兵的眼神像在看一种工具，或是军妓、婊子，总之几乎如同闲谈间妄想时一样下流又全无尊重。

       那是十分糟糕的发展……对朗姆洛来说，也许还包括冬兵，而在他所谓的队友眼里或许是别的意料之外惊喜的展开……他听过他们的谈论，任务结束后好好干上一炮之类的，而面前则刚好半跪着一个身上被射了精液的、乖顺的、大约根本不会反抗命令的漂亮的人形兵器。

        更何况那还是他们某些时候的性爱幻想对象。

        因此接下来的事情就好像顺理成章一样，再没有其他乘客的车厢里一切都变得光明正大起来，他们命令冬兵换了个姿势，从最方便口交的开始，然后另一个人就从身后抬高士兵的屁股，一点也不在意里头别人留下事物地插了进去，白色的液体有少许溢了出来。

        冬兵被要求从面对车窗的姿势转过身来的时候，朗姆洛看到绿眼瞳中的水汽和眼角的晕红，他的眼中向来便常有湿润感，可眼眶泛上红色的时候却反而叫朗姆洛为此僵住了，下一秒那双似哭非哭的眼里流出泪来，是从口中被塞入阴茎不可遏制的生理反应开始的，然后年轻又普通的特战队员就彻底呆愣地一动未动了。

        长卷棕发的杀手身上渐渐沾上越来越多的精液，裤子已经被完全脱下来了，绞杀过未知人数的两条腿被拉起来盘到某个家伙的腰上，右腿的膝盖上印有一片先前跪在座椅上的红色。

        冬兵的上半身倒还勉强齐整，他猜想是因为顾忌到那只金属臂的关系，他们现在不在九头蛇基地，而只是在一列地铁上，边上除了九头蛇还有某个算来勉强普通的乘客。

        整个场景像是成人影片里才会有的模样，混乱又淫靡。但冬兵的神色始终带有孩童似的迷茫无辜感，他看起来……干净又色情。

        即将到达计划中站点的时候终于停止了这场狂欢一样的泄欲，某个家伙恶趣味地将冬兵的内裤塞到了后穴里，美其名曰防止里面的精液流出来，他的脸上像是磕了药的过度兴奋神情，朗姆洛跟这人不熟，但他记得这张脸……或者说那上面的东西，他在冬兵转过身来时的眼睛里看到过——那片水光里他自己的倒影。

        黑发黑眼的年轻特战队员眨了眨眼将视线移到了前方无人的其他空间，两节空车厢，光依然亮到眼睛都快承受不住，他走了几步，到了士兵的面前。

 

 

 

        ——END——

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
